The present invention is a lockable snap clip that comprises fewer parts than prior art snap clips and uses them in a simple arrangement which makes the snap clip of the present invention advantageous over the prior art.
The present invention represents a departure from the prior art in that the snap clip of the present invention allows for a lockable snap clip which is simple and intuitive to use that will remain in either a locked or unlocked configuration until the user desires to switch from one to the other.